The field of this invention is the control of electrically driven doors on motor vehicles: in particular, electrically driven, sliding doors for vans. Sliding vehicle doors of the prior art, which are primarily manually moved, generally have no permanent electrical connection, such as by wires or sliding electrical contacts, to the vehicle body. Electric power for door mounted power lock or unlatch actuators is only required when the door is closed and is thus provided through contacts on the body and door which engage as the door enters its closed position. The contacts on the vehicle body or door may be of the type including spring loaded plungers which are compressed as the door nears its closed position. These plungers can generate a force opposing door closing, due to the compressed springs, which might be misinterpreted by a power door closing system as an obstruction and thus prevent the door from being completely closed and latched. Therefore, it may be desired to provide a signal when contact is first made between the door and body mounted power contacts so that power door closing can be completed and the door securely latched. More generally, it may be desired to provide a signal of door closure, either to the vehicle operator or to the power door closing system; and detection of contact engagement may provide such a signal.